1. Technical Field This invention relates in general to sensing devices used in a petroleum well, and more particularly to devices used to protect the sensing devices within the well environment.
2. Background Information
In the petroleum industry, there is considerable value in the ability to monitor the flow of petroleum products in the production pipe of a well in real time. Acquiring reliable, accurate fluid flow data downhole at a particular source environment is, however, a technical challenge for several reasons. For example, fluid flow within a production pipe is hostile to sensors in direct contact with the fluid flow. Fluids within the production pipe can erode, corrode, wear, and otherwise compromise sensors disposed in direct contact with the fluid flow. There is, accordingly, great advantage in utilizing a sensor disposed outside the pipe. The environment outside the production pipe, however, can also be hostile. Sensors disposed outside a production pipe can easily be damaged during transporting and installation. In addition, the well environment in which production pipes are deployed is typically harsh, characterized by extreme temperatures, pressures, vibrations, and debris. Extreme temperatures can disable and limit the life of sensors, particularly those in contact with the fluid. Unprotected sensors disposed outside of the production pipe may also be subject to environmental materials such as water (fresh or salt), mud, sand, corrosive materials, etc.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that is compact and durable enough to allow the disposition of sensing devices outside the production pipe so that fluid flow within the pipe can be measured in a non-intrusive manner, and one that is capable of protecting the sensing devices during installation and use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for protecting sensing devices disposed on the outer surface of a pipe that is capable of protecting such devices during installation and use.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for protecting sensing devices disposed on an outer surface of a pipe is provided. The apparatus includes a housing and a plurality of bumpers. The housing is attached to the outer surface of the pipe. The bumpers are attached to one of, or both, the outer surface of the pipe or the housing. Each bumper includes a post and a bumper pad. The bumpers are enclosed within the region formed between the housing and the pipe.
An advantage of the present invention apparatus is it enables the collection of flow data downhole within a well in a non-intrusive manner, at or near the source of the fluid flow. The apparatus protects the sensing devices by insulating them from elevated temperatures and pressures, and pressure variations present in the annulus. The apparatus also protects the sensing devices from any fluid or debris that may enter the annulus between the production pipe and the well casing. As a result, the present invention can use a wider variety of sensing devices than would otherwise be possible. In addition, in the embodiment where the apparatus is a pressure vessel, the sensing devices are subjected to a substantially constant pressure. Fluctuations in the pressure outside of the pressure vessel that might influence the sensing devices are effectively eliminated. For all of these reasons, the reliability and durability of the sensing devices are accordingly improved.
Another advantage of the present invention is its compact design. The present provides a protective apparatus for sensing devices disposed outside the production pipe, in a compact design that does not interfere with the deployment of the production pipe within the well casing.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments thereof.